The Ballerinas
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: mikan's original name is Rosella de la Valliere and is one of the 12 princess from the ballet kingdom. What will happen if the king come? What will he think of Natsume being Rosella's boyfriend?
1. The sisters are back

Chapter One: the sisters are back

One day at breakfast time, Mikan and the rest were having dinner then the robot came and said "letters! Letters! I have your letters!" the Mikan thought she won't have any letters but then the robot said 'Mikan Sakura! You have a package!" then Mikan was surprised but she got up and got her package. She opened the package and there were a pair of ballet shoes and a note so she went to her seat and open the note. It says-

Dear Rosella,

Finally we got in touch with you. Anyway, we are coming to GA tomorrow and we will tell you the details when we get there.

P.S hope you like the shoes, pink, your favorite.

Love,

Your sisters.

Then Mikan was shock and with teary eyes she took her stuff and ran to her room.

Natsume notice it so he followed her.

Hotaru notice it but didn't go so Ruka who was her boyfriend said "won't you go after her" so Hotaru said " no, it's ok I have a camera in her room" so Ruka sweat dropped.

In Mikan's room Mikan was crying on the bed then Natsume came in and said "what's wrong?" so Mikan said "nothing" and Natsume cupped Mikan face and wiped her tears and said "come on tell me, what's wrong?" so Mikan said "none of your concern" then Natsume was affected by the words and was about to cry but cover with his bangs then he pushed down Mikan making her surprise then he said "none of your concern?" crying, then continued "do you think I don't care?" then Mikan said "Natsume?" then she realize he was crying so she said " Natsume?" then before she know he kissed her but she just smiled and kiss him back then Natsume apart the kiss and said "Mikan, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" so Mikan said " yes, Natsume" then Natsume smile and kissed her deepening the kiss then got tired and Mikan was in Natsume's chest then Natsume said " now, what's wrong?" so Mikan said "what?" so Natsume said "about earlier" so Mikan said "oh that" and handed the package then Natsume read the note and the shoes and said "what's this?" so Mikan said " my name isn't Mikan Sakura, it's Rosella de la Valliere and my Alice isn't nitrification Alice it's ballet rose dance I can do anything I want and I'm a princess from ballet kingdom I have 11 sisters, Coco, Noelle, Sara, Karen, Karin, Annabelle, Rina, Kate, Rima, Jane, and Serina and they are coming here tomorrow and all of them have ballet Alice for example ballet daisy dance like me and one day I ran away to see the normal people's life unlike princess and well grandpa took me in and what I am now I don't know how they found me but I left my ballet shoes so I can't use my Alice only a bit so it's like nitrification that's why" so Natsume said "I see" and continued "but you can dance without using?" so Mikan said "yes" and gasp so Natsume said "what is it?" so Mikan said "maybe my dad will come too" so Natsume said "it's ok" so Mikan said "yeah" then she stood up and put on her shoes so Natsume said "what are you doing?" so Mikan said "just going to test my skills, can you help me?" so Natsume said "how?" so Mikan said "how about pa de dex?" so Natsume stood up and dance with Mikan.

After they went to their room and went to sleep.

The next day

Mikan and Natsume came in the class together so Ruka said you guys got together?" so Natsume said "yeah" and went to their seat.

Then Narumi-sensei came in and said "good morning class! Today we have new students, please come in" and 11 girls came in and Mikan slowly put on her shoes.

Then they introduce their selves "I'm Coco de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet sunflower dance, I'm Noelle de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet swan lake dance, I'm Sara de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet orange dance, I'm Karen de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet purple rose dance, I'm Karin de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet pink rose dance, I'm Annabelle de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet bell dance, I'm Rina de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet leaf dance, I'm Kate de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet sweet dance, I'm Rima de la Valliere, y Alice is ballet daisy dance, I'm Jane de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet lily dance, I'm Serina de la Valliere, my Alice is black swan lake dance" then Coco said " we are the princesses from ballet kingdom now is there Mikan Sakura here?" so Mikan stood up and said "Long time no see onee-sama" and bowed then Coco said "Rosella de la Valliere come here" then Mikan trill flying over the students came to her sister and bowed, everyone was surprised even Narumi-sensei then Coco said "Rosella, correct yourself" so Mikan said "Hai!" and turned to the rest and said "Rosella de la Valliere, my Alice is ballet rose dance" so Narumi-sensei said "Mikan-chan, you are one of the 12 sisters of the ballet kingdom?" so Mikan said "yes, Narumi-sensei" then Coco said "well, let's get back to our seats" so Narumi –sensei said "ok, you may sit near Mikan-chan and Imai-san " so the sister went to their seat and Mikan went to hers.

Then Natsume said "you ok?" so Mikan said "yeah, I'm ok" and kissed him on the cheek.

Rina notice it but just smiled and just pay attention.


	2. My Fiancce

Chapter Two: My fiancé

After Class

Everyone was searching Mikan then Ruka came and said "Natsume, where is Sakura-san?" so Natsume said "Shh!" and pointed at the sleeping Mikan go Natsume's lap. So Ruka said "oh" and went away. Natsume looked at Mikan and brushed her hair on her face and smiled then Coco came out and said "You, where is Rosella?" so Natsume again said "Shh!" and pointed at the sleeping Mikan but Coco said "Rosella! Wake up this instant" and Mikan woke up due to Coco's voice then she stood up and said "what is it?" and Coco slapped Mikan's face and the others got their attention to Coco and Mikan including the sisters then Coco said "Rosella, you just disobey the rule of a princess "the princess is not allowed to sleep with a man who is not her fiancé" so Mikan said "Onee-sama, you just disobey the rule of the law "you are not allowed to injure a person or anybody if you are a citizen in ballet kingdom" and this man is my fiancé I didn't disobey any rule" so Coco got shock but smiled and said "Otho-sama will not approve of this" so Mikan said "oh yeah? We'll see about that" and both twirl backwards and start to compete each other with their dances then Jane twirled between them and said "that's enough" then they both stop and went their way then Permy rush into the class and said "did you hear? Ryou is coming to play" then everyone gasp then Natsume got angry so Mikan came and said "Natsume, calm down it's ok" so Natsume said "not that it's just my Alice" so Mikan said " don't worry I'll take care of it" then turn to Lina and said "Lina, can you heal Natsume's Alice?" so Lina said sure" and they went to Natsume's room"

In Natsume's room

Lina started to heal Natsume while he lie down then she stop and said "Rosella the wound it too big for me to heal I need your help" so Mikan nod and both combine their powers and heal Natsume then Mikan said "now you ok? The Alice that shortens your life is just the Alice that is wounded so it's ok now" so Natsume said "thanks" then Lina said " I go now then" so Mikan said "ok" then Lina went out then Natsume said "now I'm your fiancé?" so Mikan said "are you not?" so Natsume said "you kidding" so Mikan said "I'm serious" so Natsume said " what do you mean?" so Mikan said "I plan to later on" so Natsume said " I see, well that's that then" then Mikan got on Natsume's bed so Natsume said "what are you doing?" so Mikan said "sleep" so Natsume said " is it ok?" so Mikan said "you're acting funny, of coarse it's ok" and snuggle into Natsume's chest so Natsume hug her tight and kiss her on the kip so Mikan kiss him back then Natsume said "what if your father don't approve of this?" so Mikan said "He have to because he, himself created a law that will not have sad love" so he have no choice" so Natsume said "but" so Mikan said "Listening to Coco-onee-sama's words? Don't because I studied every law and rule in the kingdom" so Natsume said "ok, so now I have to call you Rosella?" so Mikan said "you can, if you want to I don't mind" and yawn and went to sleep.

In the afternoon

Mikan woke up and saw Natsume still asleep so she got up and said to herself "what class we have today" so Natsume said "ability class" so Mikan said "that's right" so Natsume got up and hug Mikan from the back then Mikan said "when did you woke up?" so Natsume said "a few minutes ago" and start kissing her neck then Mikan said "Natsume not then Mikan said "Natsume, not right now" so Natsume said "yes, right now" and push Mikan down and kiss Mikan on the lip and Mikan kiss him back but parted the kiss and said "Natsume we can do it later" so Natsume said "no, now after I have to go on a mission" so Mikan said "I know" so Natsume said "you what?" so Mikan said "I have already told Persona about it this morning and he said ok" so Natsume said "about what?" so Mikan said "about you being my fiancé I cannot have you injured for a prince" so Natsume said "prince?" so Mikan said "future prince" so Natsume said "now what?" so Mikan said "don't worry I have told the principles that the students cannot work like this and I have banded this with the royal seal of ballet kingdom. Me and Jane did it this morning" so Natsume said "what about Ryou?" so Mikan said "you worry too much, now let's go to the ability classes" and dragged Natsume out of the room.

In the S.A class

Mikan went in the class and Tsubasa said "Mikan come on there are newcomers today" so Mikan said "yes" and Tsubasa saw something which is wrong with Mikan so Tsubasa pick her up and said "what's wrong?" so Mikan said "well you see" then Misaki came an said "Tsubasa, if Natsume see you like that you will get burned" so Tsubasa said "why?" so Misaki said "because you're holding his girlfriend" so Tsubasa said "oh" then he was surprise so he said "oh?" so Mikan said "fiancé" then the others went "eh?" then everyone heard a door click so they went to position and they all said "welcome new comers" and revealing the 11 sisters Mikan got surprise and said "Onee-sama tachi?" so the rest said "Onee-sama?" so Serina said "Rosella we are in the same class" so Tsubasa said " Mikan-chan what is the meaning of this?" so Mikan got so mad she screamed then Coco said "Rosella, hold your temper!"


	3. Dangerous Ability Class Is Finally Free!

Chapter Three: Dangerous Ability Class is finally free!

Then Mikan angrily said, "Onee-sama, I think the one who should be holding the temper is you, you can't fool me" so Coco said, "wh-what are you saying Rosella?" so Mikan said, "Onee-sama, with a performing arts Alice should be going to the performing arts ability class and I have to transfer soon" do Tsubasa out of nowhere said, "no, you don't have to along with everyone just dancing and able to create or do anything is also a special ability" then Mikan turned to Tsubasa, smiled and said, "you know, you're right" then Misaki cloned herself to twins and said, "now, let's eat" so Tsubasa and Mikan sweat dropped and the sisters said, "now that you said it I'll have no choice but to agree" so Mikan whispered to Tsubasa "sorry Coco-onee-sama is a bit stubborn so bear with it but the others are alright" so Tsubasa said, "is that so?" and ruffled Mikan's hair and picked her up in his arms and went to the table where the others are having food and said, "so what is this about Natsume being a fiancé?" so Mikan thought for a moment and whispered, "I asked Natsume to become my fiancé this morning and he said yes so that's it" then they all sat down and ate then someone said, "so where are you princess from?" so Jane said, "Ballet Kingdom, 12 princesses that is" so Misaki said, "but, there's only 11 of you where's the 12th?" so they all eyed Mikan. So Mikan smiled and said, "oh, sorry to not reintroduce myself" and stood up and said, "I'm Rosella de la Valliere, my Alice is rose ballet dance" and the others just clapped.

At the Dangerous Ability Class

One student came and said, "did you hear?' so the rest except Natsume said, "what?" so the student continued, "We don't have to go do any missions anymore because some girls or princesses transferred to our school and banded it" then Natsume got angry and ran to the student in a position of choking his neck against the wall and said, "hate to break it to you but hat girl or should I say princess is my fiancé" so all the students came crowded around him and said, "really? Who? Is she beautiful? Where is she from? Hate to break it to you but how many fiancés do you have? What is her Alice? Which is your fiancé? How many girls or princesses are there?"

Natsume's POV

'Whoa, they do ask a lot of questions. Well I guess that's to be expected, I mean, like I would answer those questions, Persona! Get in here already and get me out of this mess that I started! Before I burn you to hell!"

Normal POV

Persona came in with a book in this hand and beated the door with his stick and said, "quiet, everyone in your seats" and the whole class went to their seats in a second except Natsume who said, "I'm saved" and sigh. Then he went to his seat then Persona put down his book and stick and said, "now, there will be no more missions from now on because the 12 princesses from ballet kingdom banded for life, so now you would all be able to be like everyone here in GA, you would be able to participate in anything without question but you must remember that if anything ever happens it will be your responsibility to protect the school and the students, class dismissed! Since now, I have to do everything alone thanks to those princesses" and went out. Then the whole class gathered around Natsume again who is now very annoyed. Then Mikan came and said, "Natsume, let's go" so Natsume just said, "hn" and went to Mikan then one of the students ran to Mikan hold her hand and said, "So you're the princesses? My, you certainly is beautiful, if Natsume ever make you cry, you must ran to me because I will lend you a shoulder, by the way I'm Alex Sou" ( I forgot to tell you, Alex Sou is very handsome about the same level of Natsume's handsomeness) then kissed her hand and went away leaving


End file.
